


New Celebrations

by itsab



Series: Anniversaries [3]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Multi, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab
Summary: Daniel Francisco Sousa (II) is the love of your life, and now the father of your baby.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Original Male Character/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Anniversaries [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719205
Kudos: 22





	New Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> This involves a female reader, who uses female pronouns. This also talks about pregnancy.

When you found yourself pregnant, the first thought was to panic.

As a simple person, who knew next-to-nothing about babies or children, let alone how to raise one, you allowed yourself to freak-out. Immediately following the panic, there was now a need to talk to someone, now desperate to discuss the situation you had you were in. However, you didn’t have brothers or sisters to talk to, or any cousins’ either. Also, the close friends you did have didn’t plan on having their own offspring any time soon, so you were at a loss on who you could talk to.

Truthfully, the person you should be talking to about the pregnancy was your husband, Daniel. Unfortunately for that option, you knew Daniel too well. Whilst an amazing police officer, and strong masculine person, Daniel was a complete sap when it came mushy topics like babies. He was likely to become overwhelmed and freak out, or Daniel would be too excited to fully think the situation through, which was what you wanted to. He, like his father, often got side-tracked by his emotions, and was then unable to weigh out the pros and cons fully (they also shared an affinity for getting too into the plots of movies).

You pondered calling your fathers’, but then remembered they were enjoying a cruise. The two were somewhere off-the-coast of the Mediterranean for the next few weeks, so, they were out of the equation. You weren’t about to ruin their fun with your shrieks of nervousness and excitement, all hollered down the phoneline!

So, after taking the seven pregnancy tests you’d bought earlier that day, and having received a positive response on nearly all of them (one claimed to be negative, but it was already six-to-one odds…), you snatched up keys, wallet and phone, then headed out the door. “Taxi!” You held your hand out to the road, calling upon one of many New York taxi cabs. One pulled up and you quickly slid yourself into it. “Stark Tower, please.” The ride there was quiet. The cabby just listened to the mellow tunes of the radio, not attempting at making conversation. Meanwhile, you wondered if you should at least text Daniel the good(?) news. Eventually, though, you concluded that you should wait, at least until his shift finished.

The taxi had come to a stop whilst you were thinking about delivering the news. The balding cabby gave you a weirded-out look, when he was forced to call out to you several times, before you even looked at him, “That’s eighteen dollars, and thirty-eight cents, missy.” You passed him a twenty, and told him to keep any of the change you might’ve gotten. Swiftly, you make your way inside the large building and into the elevator, very eager to not be viewed by the smartly dressed STARK employees whilst in casual clothes.

JARVIS spoke to you the minute the elevator doors had closed, “Welcome Mrs Sousa, where shall I be taking you, today?” It was sweet that he’d had his name for you updated.

“Wherever Tony is, JARVIS.” You didn’t say please or thank-you, too distracted by the thought of the growing child inside your womb – you’d had incredibly spicy food the night before, and you were unsure whether that was safe for the baby.

The elevator swiftly went up dozens of stories, eventually plopping you out into the living room of the Avenger’s common area. You’d been there a few times, with both Steve and Tony, but never when it was completely full of Avengers. You lifted your arm, waving awkwardly to all the people there. “Hi.” After that embarrassing greeting, your eyes surveyed the room, looking for the short billionaire. Admittedly, you carefully avoiding looking at a certain pair of blue eyes, as well as a brown set, which sent you half-angry-half-guilty looks. You were too busy to force civility, at the moment. “Tony, can I talk to you for a moment?”

The billionaire nodded at you, seeing your frazzled state. He walked towards you, but quickly swivelled around, to stare down the large group, “If any one of you steals my money, you won’t be ‘passing go’.” Apparently, you had interrupted the Avenger’s Game Night, where the current game was Monopoly. After Tony had thoroughly threatened the other Monopoly players, none of whom looked like they particularly cared about said threat, he turned back to you. “Let’s talk in my office.” The two of you went back into the elevator you’d only just exited, and were immediately taken up a floor. “So, tell me what’s going on.” Tony wandered over to his desk, plopping himself down onto his large desk chair, spinning slightly as he did so.

“I’m pregnant.”

Tony choked on his spit, clearly shocked by your blunt answer. “What?”

“I’m pregnant… There’s, uh, going to be another Sousa…” Your words should have been happy, but you found yourself delivering them with not nearly half the amount of joy they should’ve had. You began to feel true fear flood your body, and the beginning of a panic attack was imminent you were sure, “Are Daniel and I ready for that, though? I mean,” You paced in front of Tony’s desk, literally just talking at him, “We haven’t been married too long, and I don’t know if we’re ready for a child! I know nothing about children, and I doubt Daniel does either!”

The elder man cut you off when he realised your statements were only the beginning, of what was sure to be, a very long rant, “You’re going to have a baby?” His eyes were sparking slightly, tears looking very probable in his near future; Tony was thrilled by the news.

You felt a smile tug its way onto your face, Tony’s excitement forcing your body to think of the positives of the situation. For the moment, you pushed away the negative thoughts. “I took seven tests, and six were positive!”

Tony stood up, and was at your side in a nanosecond, “Y/N, this is amazing!” He pulled you into a hug, something he’d never done before. “Oh, another Sousa!” Tony cuddled you into his side, for another moment or two, before he suddenly pulled back and held you by your shoulders only. “You’ve only done cheap pregnancy tests? Have you gone to the doctors, yet?”

“No,” Shaking your head, you informed him that you’d only done the tests that day. “I can’t plan an appointment with the local GP, if I don’t even know what to think!”

Tony gave you a smirk, before he took your hand, “Come with me.”

* * *

A few hours, and several long discussions with Tony, later; you were walking towards the elevator. In your hands, you held some papers which told you (in scientific terms) that you were pregnant, and that you were about six weeks into the pregnancy. The tests hadn’t been done by Tony, though. Whilst he had all the equipment at his disposal, he’d been forced to call in Bruce Banner (who was a licenced doctor) to properly diagnose you, as you’d refused to let Tony do it.

You found yourself smiling, as you waited for JARVIS to open the elevator doors for you. While you wouldn’t admit it aloud, Tony had almost cured you of your nerves. The two of you had spent hours going over every single one of your fears or worries, analysing and solving them one by one. In the end, Tony was even telling you not to hesitate in calling him at any point. (The billionaire had also taken the time to inform you that yours and Daniel’s apartment was no longer ‘acceptable living accommodations for your growing family’, and had offered to buy you an actual house, but you demanded that he’d hold that discussion at least until you’d told Daniel of the pregnancy.)

Just as the long-awaited doors slid open, a familiar voice called out to you, “Y/N, wait, please!” Although shocked and apprehensive, you decided to do as the voice asked. You stepped back from the elevator, and turned towards the quickly approaching blonde super-soldier. “Uh, hi.”

“Hi.” You looked at him, waiting for Steve to get on with whatever it was he wanted to say, but he looked too overwhelmed to even speak. Secretly, you hoped this wasn’t going to end badly, as you genuinely felt like you were too old to continue holding a grudge against him. “Steve… are you alright?” You adjusted the papers in your hand, unknowingly flashing Steve your wedding band and engagement ring as you did. “Steve?”

“Huh?” The tall man jolted out of his thoughts, bringing his blue eyes back to yours, and he sent you a smile you’d never seen before, “I wanted to apologise… for everything.” He let out a throat-clearing cough, “You never deserved any of it, and I want to apologise for my actions. I betrayed your trust, and your love… I’m just… sorry.” Whilst the speech wasn’t all that articulate, you appreciated that he’d taken his chance today, to finally apologise for what he’d done all those years ago. “…You’re pregnant?”

You gave him a startled look, eyes wide and mouth agape, wondering how in the hell he could know that. “What?”

Steve sent you an awkward smile, “Uh, your papers.” He pointed towards the papers you’d just adjusted, having unknowingly faced them at him. “I promise, I didn’t mean to look-”

Laughing softly, you shook your head, “It’s okay, Steve.” It wasn’t his fault you’d accidentally flashed the papers at him, after all. “Yeah, I’m pregnant. Tony and Bruce just confirmed it for me.” You sent him a gorgeous smile, too happy at that moment to conceal it.

“Oh, congratulations, then.” Steve’s smile was smaller, you noticed. The was another moment of hesitancy, and awkward silence, “Uh, anyway… sorry.”

It looked like he was planning to walk away, so you took your chance too, “Hey, Steve.” He looked back up, “If you’re still with Bucky, I hope you’re with him because you love him… not because you wanted to hold onto the past.” Having dated the soldier, you were well aware of the workings of his mind. Steve was a person who was very different from who he used to be, and as such he subconsciously held onto anything from the past he could, desperate to keep that part of him alive. “From what I know, which I admit isn’t much, James seems to love you. Don’t mess with him, the way you messed with me, okay?” You didn’t bother staying to hear an answer, you just got into the still-open elevator. Holding your hand up, papers still clutched within it, you parted from him with a, “Goodbye, Steve.”

The doors closed on you, but your hand was still held high, for at least another minute… You had completely let go of the past, and of Steve. Now, you were completely ready to have his baby with Daniel, uninhibited by the scars of your past.

* * *

That night, you were given the absolute joy to witness Daniel weep from pure happiness, all the while crying out, “A baby!”


End file.
